Kate
Kate is the deuteragonist in the Alpha and Omega series. She is the first-born daughter of Winston and Eve, the Alpha leaders of the Western Pack and older sister of Lilly. She, and her fun-loving Omega friend, Humphrey get snatched by two Park Rangers and relocated to Idaho. They have to work together in order to get back home to Jasper Park, Canada. Along the journey, they fall in love and howl together at the full moon; they howl a beautiful duet, proving that they are meant to be lifetime mates. Eventually, Kate and Humphrey make it back to Jasper and stop the Western and Eastern Pack from fighting for the territory, but Kate is injured during a caribou stampede. She is believed to be dead and Humphrey mourns over her body. However, Kate awakens after Humphrey and the packs howl a mournful requiem for her. Kate and Humphrey declare their love for one another, and celebrate at the Moonlight Howl, with both Western and Eastern Packs united as one. She is currently the new Alpha leader of the pack, along with her mate, Humphrey. Background Kate was born to the Alpha leader of the Western Pack, Winston and his mate, Eve. She is the eldest daughter and therefore Winston's heir; she would someday be the future leader of the pack. She has a younger sister named Lilly, whom is an Omega wolf unlike her family. Kate also grew close to another Omega wolf, Humphrey, while a pup, and unknown to her, Humphrey had a crush on her, which grew stronger as they grew older. Bio Alpha and Omega Kate starts off being a happy, carefree, playful young wolf, soon to become an Alpha. During her youth, she likes to pretend to be an Alpha and likes to play with her little sister, Lilly, even acting out hunts, with Lilly being the prey, which she often doesn't like. Kate has a brief encounter with her good Omega friend, Humphrey and they too enjoy playing together for a little while. Humphrey is to be the future Omega leader. But she as a pup has a brief friendship with Humphrey. Eventually, Winston comes to retrieve Kate as she is to be sent to Alpha School for the entire winter, to be trained as an Alpha and won't be returning until next spring. Winston also informs Humphrey that his relationship with Kate must remain as friends and nothing more, for it is against Pack Law: an Alpha and an Omega can't mate, but this does not soften Humphrey's feelings for Kate, that seemed to be growing stronger. When spring comes, Kate has now become a fully-trained Alpha and takes her duty to the pack very seriously. She is assigned to lead her first hunt with fellow Beta wolves, Hutch and Can-do. Unaware that she is being watched by her old friend, Humphrey, now the Omega leader, and his fellow Omegas, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. As Kate leads the hunt, she suddenly notices that she and her hunting group have company; as their hunt is then ruined by two Eastern Pack wolves, Claw and Scar. This interference startled the two caribou (Kate was stalking) and resulted in a caribou stampede from an entire herd of caribou, Kate flees along with her hunting group and the Eastern wolves. Kate succeeds in getting above ground from the stampede, but Claw and Scar were trapped in the stampede, running for their lives, forcing Kate to save them. Can-do then starts a fight with the Eastern wolves, provoking the rest of Kate's group to join in on the fight, despite her trying to break up the fight. Humphrey and his Omegas stop the fight and this is the first time that Kate has seen her old friend since she left for Alpha School. Once the fight is stopped, Winston appears and orders the Western hunt group to return to the den, the Eastern wolves to return to their own territory and congratulates Humphrey and his Omegas for keeping the peace. Kate is depressed and ashamed that her first hunt was a failure, despite Humphrey trying to cheer her up. Back at the den, Eve, Kate's mother and Winston's mate, tries to compliment her while her father consoles her that the ones at fault for Kate's botched hunt are the Eastern wolves. Hutch then appears with a wounded Can-do, who was jumped by two Eastern wolves and Eve orders him confined to the den to care for him. As Winston leaves, Kate notices Humphrey and his Omega buddies trying to lighten up the pack's hungry mood, unsuccessfully though, but it still makes Kate smile. Later, Kate secretly follows her father to a secret meeting between him and Tony, the Alpha leader of the Eastern Pack. While eavesdropping, she learns of a method both Alpha leaders planned to use to create peace between the two rival packs. Kate would marry Tony's son, Garth, thereby uniting the packs into one. The meeting ends with Tony, promising war for the survival of his pack if things don't go the way that they are suppose to. Winston is surprised and astonished to find Kate, who willingly agrees to the marriage for the good of the pack. Kate goes to meet Garth at the Moonlight Howl, a get-together where wolves howl under the full moon at a small mountain called Howling Rock. She meets Garth, and, at first, she likes what she sees. But she is mortified when Garth howls so horribly that birds drop out of mid-flight (a blue bird lands right at her feet). Kate excuses herself from the date for a drink of water, which doesn't go unnoticed by Humphrey. Humphrey calls Garth a dud, which makes Kate defensive as she struggles no point out Garth's good points in a conversation led by Humphrey. But then they're both tranquilized in the rear ends by hunters and wind up shipped to a nature park in Idaho. As the two wolves explore the park, they come across an old goose named Marcel and his duck assistant Paddy. At first, they're afraid of the two wolves who only want to ask them a few questions, but it results in a literal wild goose chase. When they finally subdue Marcel, he agrees to answer their questions and they learn where they are and why they were brought to Idaho: To repopulate. Needless to say, Kate is not happy. When Humphrey tries to make light of the situation, Kate berates him and thinks he's being thoughtless since he's an omega and, to her assumption, knows nothing of duty. She convinces Marcel and Paddy to help them find a way back home to Jasper Park. The two birds direct them to an RV owned by a couple about to set out for Jasper Park. During the ride, Kate has a nightmare about Tony's threat of war. When she wakes up, their ride has stopped at a gas station. Humphrey tells Kate that he has to go out to pee (after he tried to hold it, but after many attempts to hold it in, he failed). While he's out, the gas station employees notice him and are about to shoot him (thinking he is a rabid wolf since the cupcake he was eating got frosting on his mouth), forcing Kate to give up their ride to save him. Sore at Humphrey, Kate ignores his apologies and keeps going despite the rain. She tries to cross a gorge, but ends up hanging for dear life above a mudslide. Humphrey swings over on a vine and she grabs his tail (as he ordered) and he swings her back, but seems to disappear. Kate looks down and sees a mound of mud she thinks Humphrey is trapped in. She goes down to get Humphrey out, but thinks that she accidentally ripped off his tail before he appears just fine and dandy. The supposed tail she pulled was just a piece of wood. Humphrey suggests they find shelter and she thanks him for saving her life. They find shelter and spend the night before they are woken up in the morning by Marcel and Paddy. As they get up, their noses touch, leading to an awkward moment, even though Kate says nothing. Marcel berates them for losing the transportation he provided, but Humphrey's quick tongue and well-executed flattery encourages Marcel and Paddy to inform the wolves of another method of getting home through the Canadian Express, a train that's to make a pass on the other side of a nearby mountain. As the duo makes their way up the mountain, Kate starts having fun, which Humphrey points out. She goes ahead to check for the train and sees it coming when she hears Humphrey screaming because of a bear chasing him. Kate feels confident that the two of them can handle the bear, confidence which is short-lived when two more bears appear. Kate and Humphrey play to their strengths, Humphrey trying a joke, Kate using her alpha training. Neither work and they are forced out onto a log barely hanging on by its roots. One of the bear beats down on the log until it falls, making Humphrey and Kate (as well as the bear) fall and land on a steep snowy hill. Kate is sliding downhill on her back, trying to avoid the bear when Humphrey comes along, riding a hollow log and saves her again. They barely make it on to the train and once they're onboard, they laugh off the whole experience, noting the particulars as Humphrey thinks that they make a pretty good team. As they journey along, Humphrey starts howling at the full moon and urges Kate to join him, despite Pack Law forbidding Alphas and Omegas howling together. However, Kate is completely awestruck by Humphrey's beautiful howling and realizes that her heart belongs to him as she joins in, leading to a romantic duet. Kate falls asleep, but is later woken up by Humphrey when they just enter Jasper Park. They both try to say something, but Humphrey lets Kate go first. Kate admits that she has had fun on this journey and that Humphrey has been a true friend. Then Humphrey tries to say something to her, but Kate notices her pack about to engage the Eastern pack in battle and rushes to put a stop to it, not hearing what Humphrey was gonna say to her. They prevent the war between the packs as they explain they were taken by rangers to Idaho, with Humphrey adding the reason why they were supposed to repopulate, spurring Eve's wrath. Kate stops her mom from choking Humphrey, saying that it never happened and she announces that she accepts the marriage to Garth to unite the packs. As the packs rejoice, Humphrey asks if she really is getting married and she confirms, trying to make light of it as there won't be any more fighting over hunts and scraps of food and bones to eat. In the morning, Kate is a little nervous about the wedding while Lilly is brushing her tail. She notices Lilly is wearing her fur back, making Lilly apologize and Kate notices her sister looks upset. But before she can inquire, Marcel and Paddy show up and, albeit awkwardly, congratulate Kate for her over looming marriage. Kate asks who told them and Humphrey appears, saying he did. Marcel and Paddy leave to give them some privacy and Humphrey places a flower in Kate's fur for her wedding before he states that he came to say goodbye. Kate asks why and Humphrey says that he's gonna see where the train takes him, that it's a lone wolf thing. Kate states that she knows Humphrey as the fun-loving omega, not a lone wolf. And he replies he'll be a fun-loving lone wolf. Even though Kate doesn't fully realize it at that moment, she is heartbroken and can't get Humphrey out of her mind. Until she realizes that she also fell in love with Humphrey before the altar. At the "altar", Kate and Garth begin the mating ritual, but just before they finish it (touching noses), Kate backs out and Tony demands why. Kate states that she fell in love with an omega, which makes her mom faint near Winston. Tony demands an explanation but then Garth reveals to his dad he also fell in love with an omega, and Kate realizes that it's her sister Garth loves and why Lilly looked so down earlier. Outraged by this turn of events, Tony declares war, but the fight is broken up by a stampede of caribou. Winston and Tony order their packs to run but they wind up trapped and forced to run with the stampede to avoid getting trampled. Kate runs along a cliff-edge and runs into Humphrey, who chose to come back rather than run away from his problems. They use a log to hill-slide down in front of the stampede to provide a shelter for the alpha leaders but Kate is knocked unconscious by a caribou. Humphrey shields her with his own body as Winston and Tony divert the stampede's course by snarling at the coming caribou. But it appears too late as Kate seems to be dead. Humphrey, heartbroken that he never got to tell her that he loves her, leads both packs in howling a requiem for Kate when she stirs and wakes up. She and Humphrey reveal their love for each other (whispering into each others ears) as Winston and Tony decide on an alternative method to unite their packs by using a marriage between Lilly and Garth, effectively abolishing the rule of social class. The packs now united as one celebrate at Howling Rock as Kate and Humphrey howl together on the summit of the mountain, having finally earned their happily ever after. Personality As a youth, Kate was lively and playful, and had a close friendship with Humphrey. After her Alpha training, however, she became stern and serious, putting her duty to the pack above everything. As they tried to make their way back to Jasper, Kate was often irritated by Humphrey's antics. But over time, she started to loosen up, actually managing to have fun. Kate is a very strict Alpha and always takes things seriously. She knows all the rules of pack law. She gets disappointed with failures. She may be Humphrey's total opposite; somewhere along the line they found themselves perfect mates, ying and yang if you will. Humphrey gets them in to trouble and Kate gets them out of it, and vice versa. Kate also has a great sense of responsibility and personality, even when she's in love with Humphrey, she'd still marry Garth to unite the two Wolf packs and prevent war. She is also quite loyal to her loved ones. During the mating ceremony, she stops at the final part of the marriage and admits that she can't do it and in love with an Omega (Humphrey), meaning her love-loyalty is stronger than her responsibility, yet they both balance in her personality. Appearance Kate is a slender wolf who has golden brown fur, a white underside, brown eyes, and average length hair, well-groomed fur, her body is fit for an alpha female, and she is also seen with a purple pink flower on special occasions. Trivia *In Kate's main photo, she has long hair. However, in the films and video games, she has short hair. This is considered a mistake. *Even though Lilly's in Kate's family, she looks nothing like her other alpha family members. *On the cover of the Alpha and Omega DVD box, Kate and Humphrey are riding on a log in the river. However, in the movie, they've never actually rode a log in the river. This was yet another mistake. *She may have been Humphrey's girlfriend before she became an alpha. *Her flower that she uses throughout the movie switches spots. (Right side at the first half of the movie; Left side on the other half of the movie.) *Out of all the Alphas shown in the movie, only Kate has done flips while jumping and leaping. *Her name stands for 'Pure' or 'Popular'. *There are two scenes during the movie where the animation briefly switches to cartoon, rather than CGI. These are the only times in the movie this happens, and both involve Kate, suggesting this was done on purpose. *Kate, in Greek, means 'pure'. This suits Kate well given her initial single-minded approach towards her Alpha duties. She can be feisty or gentle at times. *It is confirmed that Kate and Humphrey have pups in Alpha and Omega 2. When Kate is listing stuff she has to do to Humphrey instead of the moon. She says she needs to set up survival lessons, and while Humphrey says "BORING!" she adds for the pups in a deleted scene supposed to be at the beginning of the epilogue at the end of the first film. *In the deleted scene of Alpha and Omega, Kate is shown to be a mature adult wolf walking along a log with her mate Humphrey, who is trying to get her to howl at the moon with him. But she tells him that she has better things to do, such as tracking caribou, checking the boarders, and survival lessons for the pups (which could be their pups). Therefore, Humphrey starts howling by himself, but falls off the log. This scene might be put in Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure. *When Kate went to the Moonlight Howl the flower was on the right side of her head and when Humphrey gives her the flower for her wedding he places it on the left. *There is an animation error when Kate was watching the packs (West and East) fight she is wearing the flower but when she see's the stampede the flower disappears. It happens again in Alpha and Omega 2 when Humphrey comes back with Salty she is wearing the flower but it disappears when she takes the holly from Humphrey, and when Eve arrives the flower is back and disappears again when she said "berries anyone". Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Wife Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Characters